


Wanted and Unwanted

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Quintis - Freeform, Toby/Amy, amy is gross, i don't know what to feel, if you've seen the promo then its not a spoiler, spoiler warning, the promo makes me uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: "Get your hands off my husband before I break them off."Quintis one-shot with some one-sided Toby/Amy. SPOILERS FOR 4x15.





	Wanted and Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> there ARE spoilers for 4x14 in this. but if you've watched the promo, then the spoilers are in there. but the dialogue is mine. I have no idea how this is going to go down on the show.
> 
> so...the promo left me very uncomfortable. I didn't know how to feel. I wrote this to try and sort out my feelings, but I still don't know exactly what they are. I know nothing is going to happen to Quintis, but Amy makes me very uncomfortable. here's me trying to figure it all out.

“What the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing?” 

“We were just…”

“Get your hands off my husband before I break them off.”

Toby jumped out of Amy’s arms faster than Happy blinked. Nearly stumbling in the process, he put a hand on her shoulder for both physical stability and comforting reassurance. 

Amy stayed in the coffin, pushing herself up on her palms. “Happy…”

“No,” Happy snapped, “you don’t get to talk.”

“Sweetheart,” Toby raised his eyebrows while his head shook, “you know I would never-”

Her voice was curt and sharp. Razor sharp. “Yeah, Toby. I know. I trust you.” Happy angled a glare deadlier than the case they were working at the other woman. “But I thought I could trust  _ you _ .” 

“We were just...I was just fooling around…” Amy managed. She stumbled over her words and breathed an awkward laugh. She struggled to hold her own. 

But Happy’s demeanor redefined the physical representation of intensity with ice cold words and burning eyes. Her tone easily sliced through Amy’s weak-willed expression, a verbal needle plagued by love’s poison. But she wasn’t the one it was poisonous to. Her eyebrows arched into pointed mountains, and below, in the valleys of her eyes, she held an all-consuming fire. “You see this?” She raised her ring finger, flashing Toby’s unwritten yet permanently imprinted name off the reflection of the diamond. “This means he’s not up for grabs.”

Amy looked to Toby for assistance, but he gave none. And so she turned her gaze back to Happy, who was waiting to pounce on her next answer, before even knowing what it was. “I’m sorry. Toby and I have been spending so much time together the past few days…”

“For a  _ case _ ,” Toby clarified. Although it wasn’t clear which one of them, including himself, he was clarifying for. 

“And so that gives you the right to stick your tongue down his throat?” Happy countered.

“No, of course not!” Amy protested, putting her tense fingers to her forehead. 

“Damn right it doesn’t. You’ve got your own husband.” 

Toby scrunched his nose. “Actually...she’s working on a divorce. I’ve been helping her find a good lawyer.” 

Happy turned on him. “You decide  _ now _ is the right time to say something?”   


Amy outstretched a hand. Happy nearly slapped it. Nearly. “Happy, please. Toby has nothing to do with this. It’s my fault. We were stuck in there, not knowing when we would ever  get out and I was  _ already _ feeling lonely.”

“So what? Everybody gets lonely.” Happy stepped away Amy’s hand, and away from Toby’s. “Maybe you haven’t ever felt unwanted, Amy, but now it’s not just coming from Quincy.”

Toby reached out tentatively to his wife. “ _ Hey _ .”

“No, she’s right.” Amy waved off Toby’s reaction and sighed. “I have been feeling unwanted with Quincy lately. So all those feelings from my relationship with Toby came rushing back when I was around him, despite his marriage to you. Toby never made me feel like that, so I was holding onto the nostalgia.”

Happy steeled her tone like a weapon on Amy. “I. Don’t. Care. You were getting handsy with  _ my _ husband. And you and I weren’t on bad turns. We were almost even friends. But you’re off this case. So stay the hell away, or the next time you come near him will leave you black and blue."

* * *

“Hap, wait!” Toby called after her.

Happy continued striding away faster than he could catch up. “Can’t. I’ve got work to do.”

“ _ No _ , you’ve got distracting to do.”

She ignored that, forging ahead. “Walt and the others found the guy that stuck you in there. But we haven’t found the stolen chemicals yet. And since Cabe’s SUV tires are slashed, they’re gonna need my help to hotwire that bus and get the hell out of here.”

Toby wrapped his right thumb and pointer finger around her wrist. But it wasn’t what he did that got her to stop, it was what he said. “But are you okay? Before anything, I need to make sure you’re okay.”

Her feet froze, kicking brown dust off the ground with their abrupt halt. Although, Happy let his grip hold her, because she was still the one with the control. “Oh, I thought my husband was dying, but when I came to his rescue, his ex was busy stealing a kiss. So I’ve never felt better.” Her sharp sarcastic tone came out like a burning bullet. And when it accomplished its intended damage, she spun on her heel in the opposite direction.

Toby’s fingers fell at her jerk, so he didn’t try again. Instead, he used his longer legs to step in front of her. “You know you’re not one hundred percent if your mind is somewhere else.” He started walking backwards.

Happy glared. “I’m the best damn mechanic in the world, Toby. I can hotwire a vehicle wasted. I don’t need a therapy session to clear my head first.”

Scrunching his forehead in defeat, he left his previous tactic in the dust. “Happy, baby,  _ please _ ,” he practically whimpered. “I didn’t know anything was going to happen.”

“You didn’t read her, shrink? You didn’t see any signs that she was going to make a move?” she snapped. 

“No! I wasn’t looking for any! I was too caught up with the case and helping her find a lawyer on the side and making sure  _ your _ feelings were intact-”   


Happy accelerated her pace. “Because  _ that _ worked out  _ so _ well for you.”   

“I didn’t want you to be jealous!” Toby reached for her shoulders, and the action made her walk faster. “Happy-”

“Husband and wife communicate, Toby,” Happy said. “I could tolerate Amy. And I  _ know _ you would never hook up with someone behind my back. I don’t get why you didn’t tell me.”

He clenched his jaw. “Fine. You want honesty hour?”   


“Would’ve been nice about three days ago, yeah,” she griped.

Gently yet quickly, Toby tried for her shoulders again. This time, she allowed his palms to slip over her jacket. As he sighed sharply, she deepened her frown. “What you said to her about feeling unwanted was dead on the money. I know it was wrong, but I was  _ excited _ that Quincy didn’t want her. In a way, it made me feel like I won. Not because I still love her, but because I lost the competition way back when.”

Happy let the similar looks in their eyes twirl to an infinity in the space between. “I get that you wanted to spare me or whatever. But I know you don’t love her. It took longer than it should’ve for me to realize, but also I know I’m not just what you settled for. You  _ should’ve _ told me.”

“I know, Happy. I know. I’m sorry.” Toby bit his lip. “I was just...glad she could experience what I did. All that loneliness. I think I wanted to help so badly because I could see how miserable she was up close. But I don’t want  _ you _ to ever feel like that, okay? I am always, always right here, and trust me, I wish I’d been locked in that coffin with you. Because you’re all I’ve ever wanted, and all I will ever want, and you can’t let  _ anything _ , especially this, make you think differently.” 


End file.
